My Worst Nightmare
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is convinced Troy is going to leave her for Sharpay. I mean why wouldn't he? So when she has a nightmare about it and then the next day sees Troy with Sharpay what else is she to think?


**My Worst Nightmare**

**One Shot**

Gabriella was a geek, she didn't look like one but she was one. She was beautiful but a geek and ridiculed because she strived to be the best so she could have the best job.

So if she was a geek and thought she was ugly and fat why an enough would basketball captain Troy Bolton want to be her. It baffled her but she accepted it because she loved him. He loved her and she puzzled over it. Six months into the relationship she was still confused over it and had doubts but Troy was always there to erase those feelings. But when he wasn't the doubts crept back into her mind and plagued her waking moments. Seven months into the relationship the thoughts started to creep into her dreams and turn them into nightmares that she wasn't couldn't enough for the star she was dating. Nightmares of Troy harshly dumping her because of her appearance, or finding Troy cheating on her. She was plagued with these nightmares for two months until she had the worst one off all. Troy leaving her for East High's primo girl Sharpay Evans. For days she could hear Troy's harsh words ringing in her ears along with Sharpay's cackle and every night for a week she had that dream.

Then her nightmare turned into reality when she walked into school and saw Troy with Sharpay. And her heart snuck.

She could hear the cackle down the hall and she turned down a different hall to avoid the pair her face sullen. She tired to avoid Troy and Sharpay all day until it got to free period and she made the mistake of going up to the roof to sulk. Only to find Troy. And he saw her before she could leave, saw the sadness in her face and gathered into her in arms. And the dam inside of her broke and the tears spilled down her face.

It took a fare few minutes for Gabriella for Gabriella to calm down but when she did she tried to take off.

"Is this about those nightmares you've been having?" asked Troy

"What nightmare?" asked Gabriella tiring to give the illusion she wasn't having nightmares.

"Gabriella I sleep in the same bed as you sometimes you whimper in your sleep and say don't leave me Troy," said Troy

"Oh," said Gabriella looking at her lap.

"Brie look at me," whispered Troy

Gabriella hesitantly looked up from her lap to Troy's face.

"What's bugging you?" asked Troy

"I saw you with Sharpay this morning," whispered Gabriella

"I will you hold you when you can't stand, I will wipe away your tears when you cry, and I will fight for you when you give up. And I will love you forever and always," whispered Troy "You have nothing to worry about Sharpay and I have to write do a project together in Science and she wants to extended to out of school even though we only have to do it in Science. She's being clingy and I don't like it or her," explained Troy

"I'm being clingy," whispered Gabriella trying to pull away from Troy

"Yeah but I like you I think it's cute when you do it," said Troy "You have some self esteem issues that you will overcome but you are beautiful and I love you," he added

Gabriella smiled and snuggled into Troy's chest.

They sit their in there embrace for a few minutes before the quietness is shattered by the bell.

"Come on let's go home," smiled Troy

Gabriella nodded and they headed down the stairs and to their lockers.

Troy stood and waited while Gabriella got her stuff out of her locker smiling at her while she did so. Smiling just because he was with her and she was now smiling.

But at Troy's locker it was a whole different matter. Gabriella stayed tucked into Troy's side while he got things out of his locker. And then the blonde bombshell came up to them.

"Hey Troy wanna work on that project tomorrow?" asked Sharpay as she fluttered her eyelashes

"Sharpay the project is due next Friday and we're not permitted to spend time out of school," said Troy

"But I thought we could spend time together," pouted Sharpay  
"I'm spending the weekend with my girlfriend. Have a nice weekend. Bye," smiled Troy before closing his locker and walking off down the hall arm in arm with Gabriella.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
